


Defying the Odds

by Hufflepuffwithpride, shieldfansunite



Series: Hunger Games and Shield Crossover [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: AU, Agents of Shield AU, Angst, Don't get attached, F/M, Gen, Hunger Games AU, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Leo Fitz Feels, POV Leo Fitz, POV Original Female Character, crossover fic, lots of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffwithpride/pseuds/Hufflepuffwithpride, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldfansunite/pseuds/shieldfansunite
Summary: Sabrina Coulson and Leopold Fitz lead very different lives. That is until they are both forced into the 72nd annual Hunger Games. Forming an unlikely alliance with the tributes from their fellow districts, one of them will defy the odds and reign triumphant, but victory comes with a steep price.Rated Teen and Up audiences for some violence and angst.Book 1 of 3





	1. The Reaping

**Leopold**

Ever since he was 12, Leopold Fitz would wake up on the morning of the reaping and panic. Jemma Simmons would always pull him aside before and calm him down, usually telling him a joke before kissing his cheek and walking off. Leo wasn’t superstitious but he did believe that the kiss before each reaping was his good luck charm.

Leo stood in rows with all the other boys his age; he was 16 and his name had only been entered when required, which for him had been 5 times. As they got ready to call the name of the female tribute. The woman there wore bright almost blinding colors, pinks, yellows, and greens. She had been with the district for about 10 years, Amara Knights. Leo’s eyes searched out for Jemma and his younger sister. Jemma was his age but had her name in 8 times, due to her family hitting a hard time when she was 13 and needing the grain. His sister Leslee was 12 and had her name in once.  _ Whatever happens don’t be them. _ Leo pressed his eyes shut in fear his head felt like a thousand weights had been tied to it. However when a name was called that Leo didn’t recognize the feeling went away. They were okay, They were safe for another year. 

Leo watched as the short girl, whose name had been called made her way to the stage. There was a pause as she walked up to the stage before the announcer made their way over to the bowl, full of names from the males and pulled one card out making their way back to the microphone. 

There were dozens of other boys here who had their name in more, he’d be fine and safe. His eyes wandered the crowd as they pulled the name card out. He spotted Jemma, in time for the name to be read. Before he processed the name that was called he watched Jemma’s expression switch to one of pain and agony, tears filling her eyes and rushing down her face, the name was his. Leo’s eyes slowly turned to the front as people parted the way. Leo’s skin turned ghostly white and his body refused to move. 

“Go on,” one of the 18 year-olds said pushing him forward.  _ Of course, you’d be fine with this. _ Leo wished he could turn and run in the other direction but he couldn’t. He had to move forward. 

 

Certainly, this was a dream? Right? He wasn’t actually called and he would wake in his bed, hearing his mom downstairs cooking breakfast and his father getting ready for work. But as he made forward he knew, this wasn’t a dream. It was the cold truth of reality. His feet felt like lead carrying him to the front and up the small steps. He looked out upon the crowd, first seeing Jemma, who was a wreck and crying, but next, he spotted his family. His mom’s face was buried in his father’s chest, and his dad looked up at him with sorrow. For once, his dad seemed to care. He could see his older, 19-year-old brother’s fist clenched as he fought back his own emotions. 

 

Leo wanted to break down in front of everyone, but he fought it. Other tributes would be watching a rerun of this and he couldn’t seem weak. This wasn’t right, none of this was, he should be studying right now, or roaming through town with his best friend. Not looking at the people he knew one last time before going off to his death. He glanced at the girl who stood next to him. She was 12, she had barely lived life and she was about to die.  _ No, No I won’t let her.  _ That was the promise Leo made right there. He would protect her until his dying breath. He looked out at everyone before carefully shaking the young girl's hand as he was escorted from the common area and into a secure place, where he couldn’t run. This was it. 

~~~~~~

 

After being escorted into the justice building and locked in a secure room Leo waited for the goodbyes that were allowed. He sat on the expensive couch and picked at the seams with his fingers, trying to handle the nerves. He was shaking slightly and became lost in thought, already making plans for surviving. He heard the door open and he looked up as his family entered. His little sister immediately ran over wrapping her arms around him. Her voice was shaking and she was half crying, and half yelling his name, begging him not to go. Leo hugged her back, pulling her in tightly. He was forcing his tears back but he couldn’t help the few that were escaping. “I can’t lose you” she sobbed into his chest, her tears wetting the fabric of his shirt. 

His mom sat on the other side of him. She seemed to have composed herself but the minute she touched his face she broke down. “You have to come home… I can’t lose my little boy,” she said, her voice shaky. 

Leo reluctantly lets Leslee go and dried his cheeks. “I don’t have much time… but… but Leslee,” he said forcing her to look at him. “You have a few years left in the reaping. You have to promise me that you won’t put your name in more than the required time,” he said, before looking at his older brother. “You have to protect her, I want you to train her how to fight. No...no I need you to. If she gets called I want her strong enough to come home. I don’t want her going in like me. Unprepared.” He heard her mom catch her breath. “Dad. You stop drinking,” Leo added firmly. “You have to strong for the family so... So get yourself together. You need to be a man, you need to be responsible” he said. 

Leo thought for a moment before taking a deep breath. “I don’t want Leslee watching the games either. So… So you keep your eyes shut, you don’t watch. I don’t want you seeing me dying” He said his voice quivering. 

“Don’t say that” Johnathan stated interrupting him. “You have to make it home.”

Leo glanced up at his brother. “Look at me…. There is no way I can make it. I’m not strong like other tributes, I can’t run fast… I don’t know how to use weapons.” Leo began listing his weaknesses.

Leslee whimpered softly, hating the idea of her big brother not making it home.

“But you’re smart. There’s more to the games than strength. You can… You can outsmart all of them just come home.” Johnathan begged his voice breaking. 

Leo remained quiet for a second before glancing at his mom. “I’ll… I’ll come home” he said as a stillness entered the room. Every person there knew that the odds were not in Leo’s favor. He was right, he was small, not strong, and didn’t know how to fight. “Promise… Promise me you’ll take care of Jemma” Leo said looking at Johnathan. “And… and you’ll tell her I love her if….” Leo trailed off. 

Johnathan nodded as the door opened. Time was up. Leslee returned to clinging to him and sobbing as his mom and brother hugged him. His dad stayed off to the side as Leo knew he would. When the peacekeepers pulled his brother and mom away they let go, both crying,  and left the room. But Leslee had to be dragged out as she screamed and sobbed for her brother. Leo’s heart broke seeing his sister in distress and he let out a few more tears.

Leo was shaking slightly as they shut the door, once again locking him inside the cold room. Leo waited for what seemed like eternity replaying the goodbye. Did he say everything he needed to? Did his family know he loved them? Would they listen to what he had told them? His glanced up as the door opened once more and Jemma entered the room. Her eyes red from crying.

Jemma’s hands gripped his the moment she entered to say goodbye. “Leopold” She muttered and he quickly pulled her into his arms. He couldn’t stand the look of pain on her face. “I can’t lose you,” she said against his neck as she nuzzled herself close to him. 

“I know, but…” Leo stopped himself from saying she would have to say goodbye, stopping himself from saying this was it. This is how their story would end. “I will do my best to come back to you,” he said as she pulled away. 

Jemma’s mind - like always - seemed to be in a hundred different places and she dried her cheeks. “Did…. do you have a small keepsake?” she asked. Each tribute could bring something small to wear as a reminder from home. Leo shook his head no, his family wasn’t exactly the ‘have small keepsakes’ family. Jemma nodded before reaching in her pocket and pulling out a pearl ring on a gold chain. 

“Jemma I can’t take that,” he said the minute he saw the ring. “It belonged to your grandmother,” he stated. “It’s the last thing of hers you have.” 

“Then you better make it home to give it back to me,” she said cupping the side of his face. She leaned in pressing a kiss to his cheek, it was softer than her previous kisses and barely it missed his lips. Leo’s mouth ticked up as she locked the necklace around his neck. Her hands resting on the back of his neck for a moment. Her fingers delicately played with his hair. 

“Jemma, promise me you won’t put your name in extra times anymore. Johnathan already said he’d look after you and I can’t…. I can’t have you being reaped next year. Even if i’m not here” he said and Jemma cut him off. “Leopold don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. Besides, you will be home. You have to come home” she said before the door opened and the peacemakers once again entered the room. “Come back to me,” she said softly before he was forced to leave the room. Leo’s hands gripped onto the necklace and he took a breath. “I’ll be back” he muttered trying to convince himself as he followed the Capitol guards onto the train that was headed for the Capitol. 

Leo wished he could turn back time, to yesterday eve, when his biggest worry was if his dad would get mad at him for sleeping in, instead of his worry about dying. He went straight to the the room that had been prepared from the male tribute. He knew that he would eventually have to watch that days reaping and asses the tributes. But right now he wanted to curl in a ball and cry. So that is exactly what he did.

 

**Sabrina**

So far, the reaping was going fairly smoothly. Sabrina Coulson wasn’t altogether worried about her fate. After all, as she was 18, it was her last year as an eligible tribute, and if she’d made it this far then there was no need to fret. No, she wasn’t worried for herself. But for her boyfriend, well, that was a different story. While her name was only entered the required seven times, his was six times that, thanks to the tesserae he needed to take out to feed his family. Of course, she helped them  as much as she could, but there was only so much she could do without alerting her father to their secret romance that would no doubt ruin her lover’s life. If they could just make it past this reaping then they could be together. Just one more day, and they’d live happily ever after.

She stood in a line with all the other girls of 18, her head held high as befit her status as mayor’s daughter. She almost didn’t pay attention to the calling of the names, and instead looked around or Trip. She finally located him, near the back, and noted the look of shock and pain on his face. Oh no, one of his sisters had been chosen. At least, that’s what she thought until everyone turned to look at her. Her throat went dry and she swallowed, trying her best to keep this confusion and disgust off of her face.

She walked forward, her legs moving of their own accord. She joined Hosanna Shine, the announcer, and her father on the stage. She turned to face her peers, taking a deep breath. 

Of course, fate would find a way to ruin things for her. Her eyes met those of her father, who was doing his best to hide his own pain. After all, wasn’t it supposed to be an honor for his daughter to be chosen? At least, in the Capitol’s eyes, it was. But she could tell how truly upset he was in the way he held his hand. Usually the prosthetic gave him no trouble, but when he experienced strong emotion or discomfort he held it away from himself. Emotion like the confusion and rage he must be feeling now. It was only a slight difference, but one she knew well. She nodded slightly at him, knowing he needed her to be strong. She also knew that she was already being filmed, and that she needed to seem like at least a potential threat. After all, she was more prepared for these games than most would expect from her.

Her gaze fell back upon Trip, who seemed more calm than she’d expected. Almost, resigned, resolved. Hosanna asked for volunteers, but none stepped forward. After all, who would sacrifice themself for the mayor’s spoiled daughter? She managed to get her breathing under control as she waited for the male tribute to be chosen. Matthias Crowley. Not the worst person in the district, but not a standup citizen. He barely had a chance to react before Trip was stepping forward. “I volunteer as tribute!”

Sabrina stood there, dumbfounded, not quite able to process everything that was going on. Volunteers weren’t unheard of in district 7, but they weren’t all that common either.

Before she knew it, Trip was next to her and it was all she could do not to kiss him or hit him or cry in his arms. She’d do all three eventually, but for now, she settled for reaching her hand over to him and squeezing it gently.

***

Her father was the only one to come to see her. Of course, he was, she had practically no friends other than Trip. And he couldn’t come in, as he was being bombarded with his family and friends, no doubt all wondering why he volunteered.

Phil pulled his daughter close, enveloping her in one of his famous hugs. “You’re going to be alright,” he soothed softly, so the peacekeeper couldn’t hear. “You’re stronger than you look.”

She nodded, unable to do more than cry in his embrace.

He held her for a long while, his face devoid of any negative emotions. No doubt the peacekeepers were watching his every move, trying to catch him in some sort of treason. He wasn’t the most popular mayor with the Capitol, so they would pounce on any excuse to get rid of him. As it was, only the adoration of district seven was keeping him in place. For now.

He pulled away gently, wiping the tears for her face. “Remember your skills. Use them all you can.” He pulled a chain out from under his shirt, unclasping it and taking the ring off of it. Her mother’s ring. “Here… for your token.”

A lump formed in her throat as she rolled the ring over her fingers. “Will you… will you tell me how she died?”

“Make it back and I will,” he promised. “I need… I need you to come back.”

She nodded, tearing up again. “I’ll do my best daddy. I promise.”

He pulled her close, like he used to do when she was little, just holding her, comforting her, until the peacekeepers came to take her away. “Good luck kiddo. Make me proud.”

***

Sabrina woke up in a cold sweat. It had all been a dream. A crazy, ridiculous dream. She started as a figure rolled over beside her. Trip. Funny, she hadn’t realized that he’d stayed the night. Wait…

She looked around, the happenings of the previous day flooding through her memory like a tidal wave. Her reaping, his volunteering, the tearful goodbye with her father, and then being herded onto the train.

She sat up as she thought about her father’s visit. He’d given her her mother’s wedding ring, the one he never took off from around his neck. He had been saving it for her own wedding. A wedding that would never happen now. She laid back down, staring up at the ceiling. It was funny how quickly things would change. The day before her biggest worry was whether or not her father would approve of her boyfriend. And now… she had to fight for her life.

At least Trip was there, to protect her. He’d been working in the lumber mill for as long as Sabrina had known him. If she had to choose anyone to be on her side, it would be him. Still, she didn’t think she’d ever forgive him. After all, only one of them could make it out alive. The only way she’d come out of the games was dead or heartbroken, and she couldn’t decide which was better.


	2. Breakfast

When Leo woke up his eyes burned from the last nights crying. Sitting up he sighed and rubbed his eyes. He caught glimpse of the private bathroom he had and knew he should shower. He got out of bed, his bare feet hitting the carpeted floor. Even though district five was a wealthier district it nowhere near measured up to the Capitol’s luxury.

However, the grandeur of the Capitol wasn’t enough to make Leo forget why he was there. He straightened his shoulders reluctantly and got out of bed. The dressers were filled with clothing that was perfectly sized to his small frame. 

When he entered the bathroom he froze, nearly dropping the clothes he had in his hands. He would be a fool if he denied that this place was stunning. A crystal chandelier hung in the bathroom and the walls were covered in a bright golden color. _ If only Jemma could see this _ . The thought crossed his mind for a split second before he realized that he didn’t want her anywhere near this place. 

Leo turned on the water cautiously and stepped inside; he stayed in the shower longer than he needed to, wanting to avoid the rest of the day’s events. He wanted to keep the feeling of security for a short moment before he’d meet his mentor and start learning how to survive. 

Eventually, however, he got out of the shower, and when he was dressed he walked out into the main living space area, which was assigned to district 5. He saw a woman there, he recognized her as Aqsa Farrow, who had won the Hunger Games years ago. It was before he was alive, so the story of how was unknown to him and he didn't want details.

“Leopold, right?” she said with a smile that seemed condescending. He knew little about his mentor but he did know she had trained for the games, so when she was called as a tribute it wasn’t an issue. He, on the other hand, he was completely unprepared. 

Leo simply nodded and went to sit down, not really sure how to respond to this woman. 

“How did you sleep?” Aqsa asked, leaning a bit closer to him; she seemed genuinely interested in him so he figured he’d go ahead and talk to her.

“Alright, I suppose…. Better than the nights coming up I imagine,” he muttered.

She glanced down for a split second before returning her gaze to him. “You don’t seem like the kind of kid who wants to be lied to about the reality of what’s going on, so I’m going to be honest with you.”

Leo nodded, appreciating the bluntness. “I want the truth. I want you to be real with me” Leo agreed before waiting for her to talk. “Have something to eat and drink,” she said sliding over a mug. Leo took a sip and his eyes lit up at the warm drink. “It’s hot cocoa. It may be able to help soften the news” she said. 

It wasn’t long before Leo finished the drink and looked up. “Alright. Lay it on me”

“The likelihood of you making it out is small. You aren’t particularly strong and you seem nervous, which means no matter how I try I may not be able to get you sponsors,” she said and Leo swallowed.

“But, if you’re clever and observant you may be able to make your way through it, by keeping a low profile in the games, keeping your eyes open, and making strategies,” Aqsa informed him. “I recognize the name Fitz. Your dad has a pretty big name and works at the main power plant in the district, so I doubt he lets you skim through school, he wants you to measure up,” she said and Leo swallowed, not too fond of talking about his past. “You probably have a good education, and when he realized you weren’t exactly strong he taught or got someone to teach you academics” she added. 

“I’m relatively smart yeah, I can fill in information and I have some decent common sense,” he said, and she nodded in response. 

“Then hopefully your brain will get you through” she sighed. “So basically If I survive it’ll be by pure luck,” he asked and she nodded. “Unless we can get you sponsors. You’d be surprised how lifesaving a sponsor can be” Aqsa stated.

“And how do I get sponsors?” Leo asked. 

“We get people to like you. Most tributes create an act. Some pretend to be tougher than they are, others become flirty. Some act ditzy, others showing off their intelligence,” she said.

“So what are you thinking for me?” Leo knew he would hate any act he had to play but if it kept him alive long enough to get Amel home.

“I’m thinking a flirt, or at least make you attractive. You’re not too bad looking, which could get girls to fall for you. All you have to do is be funny, and charismatic, then you’ll get sponsors.”

Leo thought for a moment. “What about the tribute who came with me?” he inquired, not really caring about himself and she looked down. 

“People know she won’t make it out of the games alive.” 

Leo glanced down at her words. “I want to make it clear to you that I want her to make it home. So use me to get sponsors for her. Give all the attention to her when we are in there because she’s 12. She deserves to make it out of this. I’ve at least had part of a life,” he glanced at Aqsa, who looked stunned. 

“I’ve never had a tribute come and ask that before,” she said slightly perplexed.

“Well… That’s my request. She makes it home. I know only one of us can. And it better be her,” he said, before hearing a door open.

Leo looked up and caught sight of the small girl who was exiting her room. She looked disoriented and scared. She reminded Leo of his younger sister. He remembered the many times Leslee would enter his room in the dead of night; he’d hear her sniffling from a nightmare that must have woken her. He would move over so she could lay down and hug her close as she fell back asleep in his arms. 

Leo was suddenly flooded with emotions. He’d never see her again, would he? He was making sure Amel got home, which meant he wouldn’t. He would never see his baby sister again. Leo felt his body trembling slightly as he stood up and walked over to the female tribute. “Hi,” he said softly sitting down on the couch and looking up at her, making himself less threatening, or at least he hoped. 

The girl looked over at him hesitantly. “Hi,” she said weakly. 

“I’m Leopold, what’s your name, I don’t think I heard it yesterday,” he said softly. 

“I’m Amel,” she said and Leo smiled at her. 

“Amel? That’s a really pretty name,” he said before looking around. “Have you tried the hot cocoa yet?” Leo asked.

Amel shook her head no and Leo stood up carefully leading her over to the table. “It’s so good!” He promised with a kind smile. He watched Amel smile up at him and he felt himself relax. If he could keep her calm and happy she would have a better chance of making it out alive. 

Leo and Amel walked over to the table and Aqsa looked at Leopold sadly. “You could really make it out if you detach yourself from-” 

Leo cut her off before she could finish. “I’m quite happy with our current arrangement,” he stated as Amel began to eat her food. 

Leo sat down before he himself began to eat. Previous tributes and victor's entered the room. There were two other male tributes, one in his 40’s and another that seemed to be in his 20’s. There was one other female tribute who Leo recognized. She was the winner of the 38th game, Porter Millicent Tripp. The previous victors looked at the two, and one of the males sighed. “Another year of our district losing,” he grumbled, and Leo scowled in response. 

“Don’t kill us before we even make it into the arena,” Leo said before looking at Amel. “We’ll do fine,” he promised, grabbing her hand softly after noticing her nerves and tension. Amel gave Leo a gentle small smile and nodded. “We just need good mentors…. Right? And… and we have to have hope,” he said weakly, becoming self-conscious. 

The other Victor's gave him a few looks and Leo glanced down at the food on the table. He carefully got some food before poking at it a bit growing quiet. He was ready to be back in his mom's arms, just like when he'd have a nightmare and she'd give him a tight hug and promise he'd be okay, she would then make him some warm water to drink to stop his shaking. 

Leo's mind wandered into the past and he felt himself getting choked up. He could hear the past Victors whispering about the likelihood of survival for the two and he tried his best to ignore them. There was an obvious distance between the Victor's and current tributes so the rest of the ride was silent. He did his best to smile at Amel a few times but even that was fake. He felt close to another breakdown. 

They ate breakfast in silence and once they were done Amel and Leo were separated from each other to meet their stylists for the opening ceremonies

 

Sabrina

Eliana Prewitt had won the 62nd Hunger Games at the tender age of 14. Now, at 24, she was a mentor in the games, one of only two female victors from District 7 still living. She’d coached Johanna Mason to victory the year before and was looking forward to another successful year. 

Typically the living victors would cycle through the games, taking turns coaching each year, but thanks to her success the previous year (and some unforeseen circumstances) she was up again, even though she was 5 months pregnant. Despite all this, she was ready to win. 

The two tributes sitting before her looked promising, both in different ways, and were attractive enough that sponsors would be falling over themselves to donate.

“Let me guess, lovers?” Those were the first words she said to them as they sat down for breakfast. 

Sabrina shrugged as she sat down, taking a roll from the center of the table. “I guess if that’s what you want to call it.” Her tone hinted at irritation and maybe a bit of exasperation

“Good. We’ll be able to use that to your advantage,” Eliana said with a curt nod, already working on their story. “Are you engaged?”

“No,” they said in unison.

“Well, now you are. We’ll get you a ring.”

“No need. I have my mother’s wedding ring as my token.” Sabrina twisted the ring on her finger.

“Perfect. We’re going to milk this for all it’s worth.” Eliana thought for a moment. “What are your skills?” she added, needing to get a better read on the couple.

Sabrina took a bite of bread while her apparent fiancé answered. “I’ve been working in the lumber mills since I was young, so I’m pretty strong.” He was honest with Eliana but he still managed to remain humble.

“That’s to be expected. And you?” She glanced over at Sabrina.

The brunette shrugged, tossing the roll from hand to hand. “I’ve been dancing since I was little, so I’m stronger than I look,” Sabrina answered with confidence. “I’m also pretty good at reading people, and I’m a quick learner.”

That was an understatement. She’d been trained from an early age to notice things about people, things that they wouldn’t want anyone else to know. It was how she accidentally stumbled upon an ill-conceived assassination attempt against her father when she was only seven years old. She remembered the public executions very vividly. She shook her head slightly, trying to banish the memory from her mind.

“Good,” Eliana mused, not noticing the shift in attitude that the memory brought. “That will be helpful before the games begin, assess your opponent in training, get a feel of their weaknesses and strengths. So here’s what I’m thinking: we market you as a couple. The star-crossed lovers from District 7. No, that sounds dumb.”

“This can’t be the first time something like this has happened,” Trip argued. “Surely we don’t need to name it like that.”

“I suppose not, but it couldn’t hurt.”

“Just please don’t make it seem like we’ll have to be acting…” Sabrina sighed interrupting Eliana’s train of thought. “We really do love each other.” She reached over grabbing Trip’s hand in hers and squeezing under the table.

“That’s what will make it believable. After all, you volunteered to protect her, didn’t you?”

Trip nodded. “It just… happened. And I knew she’d be furious, but that didn’t matter. I just want to keep her safe.” Trips words were sincere and gentle. His love for her evident in his tone.

“How romantic,” the group was interrupted. “Be sure to use that during your interview.” The familiar drawl of Johanna Mason filled the room as she sat down at the end of the table. “Those freaks at the Capitol will be falling all over you two.”

Sabrina gave her a quick once over. Of course, she knew who she was, she was practically a celebrity, both in the eyes of the Capitol and of their district. Her father had even had her over for dinner once. Sabrina wished she had listened more, soaked up every bit of knowledge she could muster, rather than bowing out early for a rendezvous with Trip.

Johanna smirked at her, taking a bite out of a roll. “So the games finally got you both. Just think, one more day and you could have lived happily ever after.”

Sabrina hid her ire, instead focusing on her plate of eggs. “Yes, it’s such a shame.” It took all her self-control not to try to strangle the woman, so she focused on her breathing. She gently reached her hand over to Trip, resting it on his leg. His presence always grounded her, reminded her that everything would be alright if she only took a deep breath and calmed down.

Johanna rolled her eyes, clearly only wanting to get a reaction out of her. “You could possibly win this, you know. With the right sponsors and marketing.”

“That’s exactly what we were talking about,” Eliana said smoothly, running a hand over her baby bump. “We were just beginning to talk about strategy.”

A few male victors trickled in, varying greatly in ages. One in particular, Blight, caught Sabrina’s eye. He’d won the games before she’d even been born, but she remembered watching the highlights. He was a brutal, killing machine, but still managed to be a decent person out of the arena. The kind of person that Sabrina wanted to be if she could make it out alive.

“What sort of image are we going for,” Sabrina asked, pulling her gaze away from the older victor and focusing back on her own method of survival. “Individually I mean. Am I supposed to be a damsel in distress or can I actually look like a threat?”

“I guess it depends on how much you want to be targeted. Obviously, we can’t market Trip as anything but a heartthrob. But you… we could do anything.”

Sabrina thought for a moment. “What about...friendly. In a big, showy way?” She frowned, unable to convey her thoughts clearly. “Almost… perfect. I’m not making any sense.’

“No, I see where you’re going.”Johanna looked thoughtful. “Like a gorgeous yet unattainable prize, but with some personality.”

“Exactly.” Sabrina smiled. “Not rude or stuck up, just effortlessly flawless.”

“It could work,” Eliana mused. “If you think you can pull it off, have all the men, and some of the women, drooling over you.”

“Definitely.” Sabrina grinned. “I can make them all fall in love with me.” It wouldn't be easy to balance a relationship and this charade, but she could do it. After all, she’d been acting her entire life.

“We could use a similar tactic with Trip,” Johanna offered. “He was a heartthrob back in the district, so this wouldn’t be too much for him.”

“Not a bad idea,” Eliana mused. “If you think you’re up for it.”

“Anything to bring more sponsors in.” He gave them all a charming smile.

Sabrina squeezed his hand gently

***

Trip sighed from his spot on the bed as he watched Sabrina get ready for the day.  “Are you sure you’re okay with all of this? I know you can get kind of… possessive,” he said waiting patiently for her answer.

“Why wouldn’t I be okay with it?” Sabrina inquired turning to face him. “If this is what it’s going to keep us alive then so be it.” In reality, her stomach was twisting up in knots at the thought of other women thinking about him in that way. She wasn’t the jealous or petty type but when it came to Trip she felt extremely overprotective and jealous “Don’t worry about me, babe.” She put on a fake smile. “I’m tougher than I look,” she added so he wouldn’t be able to challenge her lie. 

He smiled gently, gazing at the woman he loved. “Trust me, I know that better than just about anyone.”

She sighed, sitting down on the bed next to him. “It’s just stupid that we have to do this at all. I don’t want to be here, you don’t want to be here,” she said turning her gaze from his face to the television. I’m pretty sure those two actually want to be here, which is terrifying me.” She gestured toward the screen, which was showing a recap of the previous day’s reapings. The District 1 tributes, Ellery and Azal, both seemed eager to fight. As the TV cycled through all the districts, her hope got dimmer and dimmer, seeing all the teenagers ready to fight and kill. It made her sick that so many people were excited to take people’s lives. The knot in her stomach twisted tighter. Maybe this wasn’t going to be as easy as she thought.

Trip sat up and put his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace,  helping her to calm down.

“I don’t know what to do,” she admitted, unable to look at him as tears formed in her eyes. “I… I’m scared.”

“Come on girl. I’m going to get you through this. Just trust me.”

She nodded, burying her face in his shoulder. “I don’t want to win if it means I have to lose you.”

He sighed softly, stroking his fingers through her hair. “I know baby. I know. I’m working on it.”


	3. The Opening Ceremony

Leo couldn't deny he was terrified to meet his stylist, he’d watched previous games, some of the apparel was horrifying. Leo had to wait patiently before he could meet the stylists; however, he was basically removed of any excess hair on his body. He hated it. The waxing hurt and he couldn't deny he was terrified to meet his stylist, he’d watched previous games, some of the apparel was horrifying. Leo had to wait patiently before he could meet the stylists however he was basically removed of any excess hair on his body. He hated it. The waxing hurt and he didn't understand how anyone would volunteer for this. His eyebrows were plucked and hair trimmed up a bit before the three assistants left the room, where Fitz was ordered to wait.

He wasn't sure what made him more anxious, meeting the stylists or standing there naked while he waited. He only had to wait two minutes before the door opened and a tall man entered. His stylist had a darker olive complexion and brown hair. He had different tattoos covering his body and multiple gold and silver bracelets, rings, and necklaces. He had skintight black leather pants and lace-up black boots. He had a red button-up with a grey vest and jacket. He seemed the kind of guy who would wear a hipster look one day, and then the next wear a full-on suit. Leo swallowed as the man began walking around him examining Leo's naked body. He hummed slightly pondering Leo's exterior before gesturing to the robe. “Go ahead and follow me,” he said walking off and into a second room.

Leo followed him wrapping the bathrobe around him tighter than it probably needed to be, however, he already felt way overexposed and didn't need anyone else looking at him. Who would ever think that having kids stand naked in a room was okay? Leo couldn't hide the distaste he felt for the man who was way too elaborate for Leo's taste. Leo didn't sit down when invited, instead, he crossed his arms.

“I had a plan to dress you similar to a gladiator. Show off muscles maybe add some electricity into the design for your district… But you can't pull it off...being so, what's the word… small.” The words were spoken in a slightly condescending manner as the strange looking man sat down.                        

"You are definitely very thoughtful in your compliments,” Leo said slightly bitter. His stylist seemed to take offense to the comment but Leo didn't care.

“Well due to the lack of any sort of muscle I’ll have to make a few adjustments.” 

By this point Leo was annoyed. The guy looked absolutely ridiculous, hadn't even said his name, and was dead set on insulting Leo. “Okay, I wasn’t trained to fight in these games. I didn’t plan on coming here okay? I want to be home, not here getting examined and criticized, are you going to make the costume or keep insulting me. ‘Cause if you want to keep insulting me I’ll take a nap,” Leo said while scowling. 

There was a silence before his stylist cleared his throat. “I think we got off on the wrong foot. I’m Edwin Reyna,” he said gesturing to the chair across from him. “Why don’t you have a seat,” he said doing his best to smile kindly at Leo. Leo slowly sat down, his hands no longer crossed but hugging his body. “I suppose this must be nerve-wracking for you, and if you want to be comforted you shouldn’t turn to me…. But I can work to make you feel somewhat more comfortable on the chariot rides,” Edwin promised him, though he still seemed disappointed his original idea wouldn’t work.

“Alright, so what ideas do you have?” Leo said almost worried about the outcome. 

After a moment to ponder Edwin had an idea. “We’ll dress you in a long sleeve back top and black bottoms, more than likely leather, embedded with small lights. We can add silver and gold coloring to the tips of your hair since yellow and blue lights are usually the most common,” Edwin said. “We’ll have slight glitter on your eyes, but make sure not to distract from the natural bright blue they are. What do you think?” he asked. 

“Well… it’s better than being half naked I suppose,” was the only thing Leo could think to say. He knew most of the style on opening night was way too elaborate and outdone, at least he wouldn’t be naked like previous tributes or wearing a lightbulb hat, which had been done before as well. 

“I will send you with my assistants, while I make sure your outfit gets finished. I’ll meet you shortly.” He walked from the room. Leo was able to get dressed in soft pants and a looser shirt while his face was patted down and primed with makeup. They managed to get the eyeliner on even though it was difficult for Leo to sit still as people poked near his eyes. Once his makeup was on they ushered him into a room to change for the chariot rides.

Leo caught sight of himself in the mirror and sighed. His hair was slicked back and like promised the tips were a glittery gold and silver mix. His eyes had glitter around them in a winged design, he wasn’t a fan at all.

He thought back to the previous year after the tributes were chosen the family would gather around for a celebration, well, the families whose children were spared. He recalled seeing Jemma in a long pastel pink dress, she had some of this makeup around her eyes, and a pink hue to the eyelids. He was stunned by how flawless she looked. Of course to Leo, Jemma was always flawless. The two had embraced in a tight hug and Jemma softly kissed Leo’s cheek. He danced with her for the rest of the night as the two enjoyed the freedom they had. It had only been a year since that day, but it felt so long ago.

Leo’s hand reached up and grabbed the small ring she had put on a necklace for him. He always imagined giving Jemma a ring, but for a much different reason. He felt his nerves calm down holding the necklace, which strangely made Leo imagine her arms around him. 

Shaking away the thoughts Leo changed into the tight leather pants and the softer tank top. He grabbed the leather jacket which had lights embedded in the stitching and bit his lip. He hated leather and the pants were uncomfortable enough, but he had no choice. He slipped on the jacket and secured it before Lacing up the boots, which also had lights in them. He thought the whole things was overdone but he didn’t say a thing. He left the dressing room and Edwin and his assistants gawked at their ‘masterpiece’ 

“The most important part of the design in the smile. So chin up, look with pride.” Edwin said before gesturing towards the door. “Let’s get you to the chariots shall we?”

  
  


Eliana walked Sabrina to her appointment with the stylist. The tribute was slightly wary of her motives, but all her mentor wanted to talk about was her relationship with Trip, something Sabrina loved talking about. She just wanted to know the basics, how long they had been seeing each other (three years two months and five days), how they managed to sneak around for so long (carefully planned meetings after school and sneaking out at night), and how they’d met (ironically enough, through her father).

Eliana bid her farewell and left her with her stylist’s assistants, who all sported hair colors in various shades of blue and purple. It gave her a bit of a headache, but they were nice enough. She was eternally grateful that she was already well groomed and clean, so she didn’t need to go through nearly as many painful processes. And she had to admit, it was worth the pain to be pampered like this. She’d known relative luxury back home, but this was almost an absurd level.  

One facial, manicure, pedicure, and light waxing later she was allowed to step into the waiting room, naked as the day she left her mother’s womb. She stood in the waiting room (an aptly named room, she thought) and waited. Eventually, a tall woman with short, bleached-blonde hair walked in, clad in a tight gold dress with mesh patches. She had rhinestones embedded into her face in lieu of eyebrows, and Sabrina could see intricate tattoos peeking out from under her sleeves.

Sabrina was instantly wary. She needed a much more subtle look for what she was trying to achieve. Thankfully Eliana had talked to the woman about their goals already.

“Just let me have a look at you, and we’ll go from there,” the woman said kindly, after introducing herself as Cyder. Her voice was much different than Sabrina anticipated. She’d expected a high pitched, nasally, annoying voice, but it was deeper and slightly raspy, similar to her own. 

The older woman inspected her, but not in a weird, gawking way. More like an artist inspecting a canvas they were going to paint a masterpiece on, imagining what would look best.

Cyder handed Sabrina a robe and gestured for her to sit. She slipped it on and sat down, clasping her hands in her lap.

“The first thing I noticed about you is your posture. It’s impeccable.”

Sabrina’s mouth tilted upward, glad they were starting off on a good note.

“You also have a very appealing figure and face. It shouldn’t take much to make you absolutely stunning.”

Sabrina broke into a full out grin at the compliment. “Great. I’m guessing we’re going to make me a tree for the parade?” It was a well-known fact that district 7 had dressed up as trees as long as anyone could remember.

“That’s right. But this year you’re going to be a tree in the fall, with leaves floating around and falling down. The warmer hues will look better on both you and your friend, better than the normal green.”

Sabrina smiled, imagining it in her mind. “That sounds beautiful.”

“You two are going to be radiant. You just might win this thing.”

Sabrina found herself agreeing. It was definitely possible.

Cyder dismissed herself to go make last minute adjustments to the costume and left Sabrina for hair and makeup with the assistants.

Sabrina let herself zoned out as the assistants chattered about and fussed with her appearance

Before she knew it Cyder was back with her dress. “Oh my word… That’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

The dress was stunning, to say the least. The dress was sleeveless and form-fitting, flaring out at the bottom like a tree trunk. The fabric was a rich mahogany color at the bottom that faded up into shimmers of bright red, orange and yellow. The matching headpiece wasn’t nearly as garish as Sabrina thought it would be. It was a simple wreath made of leaves and twigs and complemented the outfit beautifully.

Cyder seemed pleased with herself. “You’re going to look so beautiful next to Trip. I can’t wait to see the two of you together.

“Then let’s put it on and go see him!” Sabrina grinned excitedly.

She looked at herself in the mirror, turning around to see every angle. “Cyder… you’re an absolute genius.

The stylist smiled and carefully fixed a curl so it laid right on her shoulder. “I know. Let’s put your shoes on, and go meet up with Trip and Natalia.” 

Sabrina stepped into the heels-a perfect height for her to walk comfortably in-and followed Cyder to see her beau.

  
  


Leo walked down to the chariots and couldn’t help smile when he saw the horse. He used to want a horse when he was younger, but his mom always said they didn’t need one. Leo softly stroked the horse’s snout. He looked up in time to see Amel come over to him. She was in a similar outfit with black lace-up boots and an identical top, she had a leather skirt instead of pants. Her hair was thick and curled hanging off of her shoulders, the ends covered in the same glitter colors as the tips of Leo’s hair. She had much more eye makeup and darker lipstick, unlike Leo. 

When Amel saw him she ran over and engulfed him in a hug. “I’m scared” she whispered as she hugged him. Leo knelt down “You know how every year our district does a play with all the kids in school?” he asked and Amel nodded. “Well, one year I had a talking part and I was so scared, just like how you’re scared. There would be a lot of people, and I don’t like being looked at.” He said and Amel nodded. 

“Well, I got on stage and I looked out and focused on one person, my mom. So when I’d start getting nervous I’d look at her, and instantly feel better. So, If you get nervous just look at me, and I’ll make you feel better, I’ll give you a smile and if you’re lucky I’ll make a funny face” he said and Amel laughed a bit before nodding. 

Amel smiled up at Leo resting his hand on her shoulder and she quickly hugged him before letting him go. Leo glanced around at the other tributes. He saw someone from district 1 glance over and point at Amel, Leo pushed her behind him glaring at the other, much larger tribute. The district 1 tributes turned away and Leo glanced around suddenly clamming up. He just marked himself as a target.

Sabrina and Trip stuck close by each other as they observed the other tributes. Eliana had told them to start scoping out the other tributes. As was expected the career tributes were already allies-not that they’d want to be allied with them

“Who are you thinking?” Sabrina asked Trip, straightening his wreath.

“Why do we have to have anyone except the two of us?”

“Because Eliana said so. And because we don’t know how to do everything. We’re going to need at least one ally, maybe two.”

He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Fine. Who do you want?”

She shrugged. “Not the careers. Maybe District 3. But the girl looks a bit too eager for my taste.”

He nodded in agreement. “I’ll go talk to them, feel them out.”

“Sounds good,” Sabrina glanced in front of her at the tributes from the district 5. They looked nice enough, so she gave them a small wave. The girl couldn’t have been more than 13, and the boy was younger too, 15, maybe 16. She was tempted to go talk to them but didn’t know how they’d take it. For all she knew they could be unstable.

Leo caught sight of district 7, the female was in an impressive dress, but what caught Leo’s attention was her gaze. It was fixed on the two. Leo knew both he and Amel were small, easy targets, and young. “Amel, try not to look scared okay. Remember what I said?” he asked and she nodded straightening her shoulders. 

Leo didn’t take his eyes off the girl, wondering if she was going to approach him or if he should approach her. He was also half tempted to look away and pretend they didn’t lock eyes, gosh he hated social anxiety. 

Sabrina’s head tilted slightly as he met her gaze. Interesting. Very interesting. She glanced around and started to walk toward them.

“Hi there,” she gave them a charming smile. “I’m Sabrina, District 7.”

“I gathered that, what with the branches and all,” he stated more for Amel’s amusement. “I’m Leopold,” he said and Amel swallowed. “I’m Amel.”

Amel gripped his hand once more and he gave it a squeeze. “You have a pretty dress” she added.

“Thank you,” she smiled warmly. “I like your outfit too. The lights are very pretty.”

Amel nodded a bit. “They put glitter in my hair.”

Leo glanced over at Amel, the way she spoke reminded him of his own sister's innocence and he choked down emotions. 

“Well, you look very grown up.” There was a bit of sadness in Sabrina’s smile. “How old are you?” she asked kindly.

Amel glanced at Leo before looking over. “Old enough,” she said straightening her shoulders mimicking the boy from her district. Leo couldn’t help smile. “She’s 12,” he said knowing she wasn’t sure if she should say.

Sabrina stifled a laugh. “Smart girl, being wary.” She patted her shoulder gently. “Don’t let anyone underestimate you. You’re a lot tougher than you look, I can tell.”

“She is tough. We both are.” Leo said. He could tell the girl was older than him. It was probably her last year in the reaping when she got called.

“I don’t doubt it.” She opened her mouth to say more but Trip came over, gently pulling her away. 

“We need to get in place now.”

“Right. Well, it was nice talking to you two.” She waved them goodbye and went back to her chariot with Trip.

Once they left Leo glanced at Amel. “You did well. Now hop on,” he said helping her onto the chariot and climbing on himself.

  
  


After the chariot rides, Leo noticed Amel yawning. Their stylists fawned over them for a moment before they were ushered to the elevator. Amel was walking slow and her eyelids were shutting as she trailed behind him. Leo slowed down, turning to face her. “Come here Amel,” Leo said softly as she walked over. 

“I’m tired,” She whispered. 

“I know, I’ll carry you to your bed okay?” He said softly. He picked her up in the bridal style and she yawned again. Leo was used to carrying Leslee to bed. She often sat at the table while he did schoolwork. He’d help her, then she would keep him company, but often would drift off to sleep before he was finished. Leo would then pick her up and carry her to bed. 

Amel was smaller than his sister and much lighter, so when she fell asleep in his arms he wasn’t worried about dropping her. He carried her onto the elevator and kept her close. He managed to push the floor level but before it closed another set of tributes entered. From their outfits, Leo assumed they were from 11. There was a silence as the elevator closed and began rising. Leo could see the two tributes looking at them then back at each other. None of them bothered conversing, knowing that within a week they would try to kill each other. When the elevator stopped at level 5 Leo got out. 

“Good luck” He heard the male tribute say as he exited. He glanced back in time to see a weak smile from the boy before the doors closed. Leo shifted Amel slightly in his arms before making his way to her room. He laid her down on the bed and removed her lace up shoes before he made his way from the room.

“Leo,” he heard her call and he stopped. He turned to look at her flicking on the light. 

“Yeah Amel?” 

Amel sat up looking at him. “I’m scared,” she said and Leo sighed. “I know you are. If I’m honest I’m scared too, and I miss my home,” he said sitting on the bed with her. 

“But I promise to protect you.” His words seemed to comfort Amel and she nodded. “How come you want to keep me safe? Don’t you want to keep yourself protected?” Her inquiry made Leo paused. 

“Because you have a great life ahead of you. I want to make sure you live that.” Leo gave her a tight hug. “Try and get some sleep. We have a busy day of training tomorrow” He said. 

Amel gave him a soft nod before he turned to leave the room so she could get into pajamas. Leo didn’t bother wearing pajamas. Instead, he took off the insane outfit and climbed into bed. He stared at the roof for some time thinking about the day and what tomorrow would bring before he closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

  
  


Sabrina and Trip sat close together on the bed. Both were too wired up to sleep, but they couldn’t bear the thought of being separated. They were silent, mostly because Sabrina thought if she spoke to him she’d start crying. And that wasn’t either she needed now. She rested her head against his chest, just feeling his heartbeat. It grounded her somehow, reminded her of the times she would sneak out to meet him, just to enjoy each other’s company.

Her mind drifted to their first meeting. Her father had gifted her with new furniture as a fifteenth birthday present, and Trip was helping to bring in some of the pieces. She remembered watching the movers, noticing a boy about her age, who she vaguely recognized from school. Something about seeing him outside of school attracted him to her, and she started talking to him once he’d finished.

He was polite but wary of her at first, but soon began to warm up to her bubbly personality and charming smile. She suggested they meet sometime to talk, and he suggested an abandoned shack near the woods, somewhere private. She instantly agreed and they met there after dark that night, the first of many nights spent there with not even the stars watching them. And if they did more than talk that night, it was on one’s business but their own.

By the time they were 18, they’d made that spot their own. Sabrina was able to sneak some furniture out of an unused room, so they had some pillows, a rug, and some candles to set the mood and bring light to the room. A perfect place, one that only they knew about.

Sabrina blinked, the memory fading away. She nestled closer to her fiancé. She felt his arms tighten around and she let out a small sigh.

Eventually, the two fell asleep, curled up around each other. Safe and secure, for maybe the last time in their lives.


End file.
